Puella Gamer Madoka Magica
by josph12
Summary: Madoka's destiny is to live and die a magical girl but when she is given another option, what choices will she make? Can she change her destiny? Can she change the fates of those around her? Only time will tell. Madoka/Gamer Crossover


Puella Gamer, Madoka Magica

I woke to what seemed like an average morning, I only realized something was different when I opened my eyes, instead of the streaming morning light from my window I was met with a floating pink screen, on it were the words:

 **"Welcome to the game Madoka Kaname. Sleeping through the night has restored your HP and MP. It has also removed all negative status effects."**

I sat there for a few moments, confused. I didn't really play many games so I didn't understand what was going on. I dismissed it from my thoughts and got out of bed, maybe it was just an early morning hallucination? I looked over to my mirror, much to my surprise my name and level were displayed above my head in pink.

 **Madoka Kaname**

 **Lvl: 1**

I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the rising sun's light but when I opened them they hadn't gone, they were actually there. I reached to the screen to test whether it was real or not, it was a physical object as far as I could tell, it had an interface like that of the computers in the school IT lab, I was used to those. I look it through and press the X button at the top right corner, my life was going to be a lot different from this point on...

' **A quest has been created'**

It had a little play button at the bottom right corner so I pressed it, curious of what would happen.

 **Tutorial: 'Learning the ability!'**

 **Learn how to access the various interface menus that your new ability has to offer, as a helping hand say 'Status' and 'Inventory'. You do not have to say them out loud and can just think about them. You will have to figure the rest out yourself.**

 **Completion Award: 50 EXP**

"Inventory.", I said to myself quietly to test it out, I jumped back a bit when a large window appeared with little slots, I picked up a pencil and tried to place it in one of them and as it went through the window it glowed a little bit before disappearing from my hands. I looked at the window and sure enough it was in the slot I put it in. "Wow! This is so cool!"

"Hmm, it also said to say 'Status'-" I said to myself, cut short by the window that popped up in front of me, "Oops, I didn't mean to trigger it yet, oh well"

 **Madoka Kaname | The Gamer**

 **HP: 470/470 | 690/690**

 **Lvl: 1 / Exp: 0/100| Race: Human**

 **STR: 2**

 **DEX: 4**

 **VIT: 2**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 4**

 **LUK: 3**

 **Unspent Points: 0**

"I'll have to look at this in more detail after school, but at least my INT is the highest stat!" I stated happily before returning to regular routine.

I got ready for school as usual, slowly I made my way to the bathroom where my mother was brushing her teeth.

 **Junko Kaname**

 **Lvl: ?**

"Oh! Morning sweetie!" she said through the frothy toothpaste in her mouth, "Are you ready for another lovely day?"

I was tempted to ask her about what I should do about the whole 'game' thing and expanding on that, why I couldn't see her level but I decided against it for now, "Hey mum! I guess?" I exclaimed as I strolled up to the bathroom sink to get to my own toothbrush. I picked it up and began to put toothpaste on the bristles when mum asked me something strange.

"Did you hear about the new girl? She's supposed to be transferring to your class any day now. I heard she just got out of hospital the poor dear..."

"No? But I always like transfer students! I wonder if she'll be nice!" I beamed to my mother, it was always nice to have a new student, it changes things up a bit.

As I started to brush my teeth something happened that really surprised me, another window popped in front of me accompanied by a small ding.

 **'A skill has been created through a special action.'**

 **'The skill teeth-brushing has been created'**

 **[Teeth-brushing] (Passive) Lvl 1: Exp: 0.37%**

 **The ability to brush your teeth more efficiently, it helps to get those bits of plaque that conventional brushing tends to miss.**

 **5% increased efficiency when brushing teeth then an added 2% per level.**

A jumped back with a start, a small yelp escaped my mouth as I fell onto the floor. My mum turned around right away to make sure I was okay.

"What happened honey?" She said with a tone of worry in her voice as she helped me stand back up.

I struggled to think of what to say, I had never been one to lie but it wasn't like this was an everyday lie, I don't really want to be sent to a psychiatrist.

"Sorry, I just slipped, I think the floor must've been wet." I said quickly to avoid suspicion.

"I really must get a mat underneath the sink, here let me help you up!" she smiled as she held out her hand for me and went back to brushing her teeth. "I'll ask your dad to buy one on his way home from work."

"Okay!" I said, finishing the brushing, I felt a little guilty about lying to her but I knew it was for the best.

"Finish getting ready for school Madoka, you have a big day ahead of you." She said, putting down her toothbrush.

I nodded happily as my mouth was full of toothpaste, I finished brushing and went to change out of my pyjamas and into my school uniform, once I had done that I went downstairs to have breakfast.

 **Tomohisa Kaname**

 **Lvl: 28**

Weird, I could see dad's level, although my mum always had been quite a powerful person. It did beg the question though, how high was mum's level?

Dad was brewing two cups of coffee, one for himself and one for mum whilst simultaneously checking on the toast he was making for me and my brother, Tatsuya.

"Morning Madoka! Did you have a nice sleep?" Dad asked me this every morning so I just hummed a yes sound. "Toast?"

"Yes please dad!" I smiled as mum walked into the room, "Hi again mum!"

"Hi Madoka, don't you look cute!" she said as I blushed in my seat.

"Coffee?" Dad asked as she sat at the table.

Mum looked over happily as she played with Tatsuya, "Thank you dear" she said as she returned to look at Tatsuya and catch a tomato that had rolled off of his plate. "Careful now little one!"

I sat there quietly eating my toast as mum got up to go to work, "See you all later!" as she turned to head out the door after giving us all a kiss goodbye and me a high-five.

"Bye mum!" I shouted back as she left the house. It was only then that I realized that...,"I'm going to be late for school!" as I rushed to hug dad and get out the door.

I ran to the place my friends and I usually met up to go to school and sure enough they were there, a little annoyed at how late I was.

 **Hitomi Shizuki**

 **Lvl: 5**

 **Sayaka Miki**

 **Lvl: 4**

Their levels were slightly higher than mine, Hitomi's level made more sense, she did a lot of extra classes. I guess the average level for school children was around 2-4 so Sayaka's level kind of made sense.

"Heya Madoka!" Sayaka shouted as we rushed off to school.

As we got to class I confirmed my suspicions about the average level, everyone was around 3-4 with a few that went to martial arts club in the 5-6 range. Our teacher was, as expected, quite a bit higher than the students.

 **Kazuko Saotome**

 **Lvl: 17**

She was still a lot lower level than mum or dad though.

 **'A skill has been created through a special action.'**

 **'By making constant observations about the world around you the skill 'Observe' has been created'**

I tried a lot harder to stifle my surprise this time as I was in the middle of class, I still jumped slightly though hopefully not by a noticeable amount.

 **[Observe] (Active & Passive) Lvl: 1 Exp: 0.00% **

**A skill that allows you to see details about the observed object/person.**

 **Passively grants 3% increase in natural observation skills**

The detail of said observations will increase based on skill level and WIS stat.

Well this is something useful, this new power might not be so annoying after all. Maybe I should use it a bit?

I looked at my desk and whispered quietly to myself, "Observe." and a pink box popped up in front of me.

 **[School Desk] (Rank: Common)**

 **A regular school desk. Nothing at all special about it.**

It has a really odd description, who comes up with these things. I wonder if this is how I level up my observe skill?

 **[Observe] (Active & Passive) Lvl: 1 Exp: 0.79% **

Well it has gone up! It's not much but it is something. I wonder what would happen if I observed Miss Saotome. I smiled to myself as I whispered the word, "Observe".

 **Kazuko Saotome**

 **Lvl: 17 | Race: Human**

 **A middle school teacher with an in progress relationship that's going downhill.**

 **STR: 13**

 **DEX: 14**

 **VIT:18**

 **INT:21**

 **WIS:17**

 **LUK:8**

Wow! Miss Saotome does have a lot of INT, though I guess that's because she is a teacher.

"Okay class! We have a new transfer student coming today, come in Miss Akemi!" She said, inviting in the new student, "Please, introduce yourself!"

 **Homura Akemi**

 **Lvl: ?**

"Hello, my name is Homura Akemi, it's nice to meet you all." She said as she wrote her name on the board.

"Thank you Miss Akemi! If you would please sit at this desk here?" As she pointed to a desk near the front. She stared at me for a moment before walking over to her desk and sitting down.

I spent the time in early morning class using observe on things. I was too distracted by the look that Homura had given me, it almost looked like she recognized me. I did level my observe up 3 times during the lesson absently looking at things but I need to find out why and how she knows me...

I had been drifting off into a daydream when Homura walked up to me, she asked me to take her to the nurse's office. I remembered that she had just got out of hospital so I was happy to do so. As we walked along though she seemed to know the layout of the building perfectly as she turned the right corners even before I had time to direct her, I sensed something was up, but that might just be my observe skill coming into play.

"You...didn't ask me to come along just to show you where the nurse's office was did you?" She turned around at that, a little surprise etched on her face but she replied quickly.

"No, I wanted to ask you something...Madoka Kaname, do you treasure the life you currently live and do you consider your friends and family precious?"

What an odd thing to say. "Yes of course I do, who wouldn't?"

Homura sighed, with a slow intake of breath she said, "Then stay that way Madoka, do not change anything." and as she said this she turned around and walked off, thus leaving me to wonder what had just happened.

I went through the rest of the day feeling somewhat distracted and given the strange occurrence I didn't feel it to be a very odd reaction. I feel like there is something strange between us, as though we've met before but I can't remember it ever actually happening.

At the end of the school day Hitomi, Sayaka and I usually meet up before we head off into town to talk about stuff, Hitomi however seemed to be preoccupied this evening.

"I'm sorry you two, I have tea ceremony classes to go to. Even though the exams are coming up my mother still insists I go to them!" She said as she turned and ran daintily with practised ease.

Sayaka turned to me and asked, "Hey Madoka, do you want to stop by the music store on the way home?"

"Sure, are you going to buy something for Kyosuke?" I replied, raising my eyebrow slightly and smirking.

"Hehe, yeah probably..." She said, her cheeks glowing a slight red.

As we walked through the shopping centre toward the music store we saw Hitomi going down the elevator towards her classes, she noticed as and we waved to each other as Sayaka and I entered the store.

As I began to listen to some of my favourite music I heard something that completely blocked out the music, a shout that seemed to be in my head. ' _Help me! Madoka, Help me!'_ , I followed the voice as it seemed to be guiding me somewhere. I came across an area that was closed to the public but I heard the voice coming from there so, reluctantly, I opened the door. It was empty. But I could still hear it calling me. I quietly shifted across the room until I came to a wired fence, suddenly a ceiling panel began shaking so naturally I stepped back. It fell and along with it came it a little white creature with red patches. I thought to myself 'Now would be the perfect time to use observe, maybe I could find out how hurt he is so I could help him!', I remember when I was reading through my newfound list of abilities that everything could be activated mentally so I thought to myself 'Observe'.

 **Kyuubey**

 **HP: 10/100 | ?/?**

 **Lvl: ? | Race: ?**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **VIT: 10**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: 5**

I could see some of its stats but not all of them, they must be really high but his HP is so low.

"Are you okay?" I asked it frantically but to avail, I carefully picked it up and noticed it was all cut up. "Oh no! What happened? You look hurt!", At this moment Homura Akemi jumped through the hole in the ceiling, landing neatly in front of me.

"Get away from that creature." She said in the most monotone voice I had ever heard.

"Bu-but he's really hurt! He's nearly dead!" I exclaimed looking deep into her eyes, all I saw was hatred, and all of it directed towards the creature I held in my arms. "Leave him alone, why are you trying to hurt him?"

"This isn't a matter that concerns you Madoka." she replied with contempt.

"But he was calling me!" I quickly retort, "I could hear him calling my name, he was asking me to help him."

"Really?" she says, staring at me for at least 10 seconds before being covered in foam, I look to its source to see that Sayaka had sprayed an entire fire extinguisher all over her as she signalled me to run towards her.

I ran and didn't look back but suddenly the surroundings began to change, string like structures began moving erratically around us forming the environment and inhabitants.

 **'A skill has been created through a special action.** **'**

' **By observing a change of dimensional plane the skill 'Instant Labyrinth' has been created'**

 **[Instant Labyrinth] (Active) Lvl: 1 | Exp: 0.00% | MP Cost: 250**

 **Current Labyrinths: Empty, Cottonball**

This is not the time power! We were surrounded by Cotton Ball like creatures that slowly waddled towards us, "What are these things? Where'd the exit go?" Sayaka shouted as we walked backwards into each other, the creatures looking gradually more and more evil the closer they got, I was scared but I couldn't show it, It felt like my mind was making an active effort to keep me focused and it was succeeding. I felt calm, even with what was happening around us but most of all I just wanted to be safe.

 **'A skill has been created through a special action.'**

 **'By expressing your want to protect yourself and others the skill 'Mana Shield' has been created'**

 **[Mana Shield] (Active) Lvl: 1 | Exp: 0.00% | MP Cost: 5 per second**

 **A skill that allows you to project mana into a sphere to protect yourself from attacks**

 **Can resist ((300 + (skillLevel * 200)) * (INT / 4)) damage.**

I was ready to use this new ability when the noise around us stopped, opening my eyes I realized that all the monsters were gone.

"Don't worry! You're safe now!, said the mysterious figure that had just entered the scene, we quickly turned around to see a blonde, quite tall girl who seemed to be from our school. 'Observe' I thought to myself quickly.

 **Mami Tomoe**

 **HP: 470/470 | 690/690**

 **Lvl: 41 | Race: Human**

 **STR: 64**

 **DEX: 103**

 **VIT: 42**

 **INT: 67**

 **WIS: 72**

 **LUK: 13**

"Mami Tomoe…", I said to myself before realizing that she hadn't introduced herself yet, I quickly covered my mouth.

"How do you know my name?", she asked with a smile before looking around, "Actually, it'll have to wait."

Sliding her foot along the floor in an arc she transformed into a beautiful magical girl. Jumping into the air, a barrage of antique looking rifles appeared as she shot down the rest of the creatures lurking in the shadows before landing gracefully and watching the destruction.

"Amazing! So much power!" I exclaimed as the surroundings returned to normal.

"We're back!", shouted Sayaka with a sigh of relief before quickly turning around as Homura landed neatly on a pile of stock from the stores covered by a tarpaulin.

Mami turned to face her, "The witch managed to escape, if you want to finish it off you'd better go after it! I won't mind if you take this-"

"I still have work to do here.", she said cutting Mami off mid-sentence.

"Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you? I am willing to overlook this.", she told her with an ease that only true, past rivals could use.

Homura took a noticeable deep breath, stared Mami down for a few seconds and took her leave, jumping off the back of her perch.

We sat down and I placed Kyuubey onto a little blue square of material so that Mami could heal him, as Kyuubey awoke he looked towards Mami, "Thank you Mami! You saved my life."

"Don't thank me, these girls saved you, I just arrived to finish the job!" she informed him with a smile.

"Thank you very much girls, as you've heard my name is Kyuubey! Would you like to know why I called for your help Madoka?" He asked, waiting for my reply.

"Sure, okay, why me?", I answered expectantly.

"Because I could sense that you have a lot of magical potential! I want you to become a magical girl! I am quite intrigued." he said, effectively blowing my attempt to hide my power from Sayaka and Mami. "Sayaka, you also have quite a bit of magical potential, although not as much as Madoka." Sayaka frowned but quickly smiled again as she clipped Kyuubey around the ear.

Mami smiled, "Heh, Kyuubey always knows how to convince potential magical girls, if what he's saying is true then that's all the more initiative to become a magical girl, taking out witches will be easy for you both!", she said furthering Kyuubey's attempt to recruit us.

I was a little nervous, could Kyuubey sense my power? "I might have to consider it then!" I said with a small laugh.

"Wow Madoka, a once in a lifetime opportunity and you have a power advantage, that's so you!" she said laughing as well but sounding a little jealous.

"I can't have that much of an advantage Sayaka, really, I'm sure it not by that much"", I replied, trying to reassure her.

"It's okay Sayaka", Mami said , "Magical Girl's power levels very rarely differ from the average and even then the difference isn't that high! It's all about how much control you have over your power."

We got up and all left the building, It had certainly been a night to remember. As we all parted ways at each others houses we said our goodbyes and Kyuubey followed me home the rest of the way, it didn't seem like my parents could see him. As I got into bed later that night, I practised my observe ability on every object in my room. I managed to level it up a few times through the day and now I was exhausted. 'Status' I thought, glancing over at the screen. Before I knew it I fell asleep, and with that the day ended.

 **Madoka Kaname | The Gamer**

 **HP: 70/70 | Regen: 5 per minute**

 **MP: 690/690 | Regen: 5 per minute**

 **Lvl: 1 | Race: Human**

 **STR: 2**

 **DEX: 4**

 **VIT: 2**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 4**

 **LUK: 3**

 **Unspent Points: 0**

 _I've actually had this written for over two years and I just never decided to post it, fun fact: it's actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote! My general idea was that first chapter would mostly follow anime canon but with aspects of The Gamer so that I wouldn't just be throwing lore into a story that has nothing backing up where the lore came from, Chapter 2 onwards will be focused on pulling the story away from canon lore and into the proper Gamer fanfiction this is destined to be. Hope you all enjoy, R &R!_


End file.
